dancingfatefandomcom-20200214-history
Rafael
"She said I have the mind of a five-year-old. ... She's lying, right?" General description of character. History Was a thief as a child; he burrowed through boxes to attain Sapph when he was nine and gave it to Alice on her birthday - the day she was 'crowned' with the Royal Title. Character 'Physical Description' Crimson shoulder-length hair, ponytailed. Signature dual-stemmed jester hat tipped with a bell at each end. Rafael has a tattooed azure X on his left cheek to represent his undying passion for treasure-hunting. He admires pirates and envies their nutty adventures, and even longed to become one as a child. 'Personality' Being a court jester, Rafael tends to be extremely roseate - until things get out of hand, of course. He tends to take extremely lightly, smile, and joke around often, especially to cover up if he's worried about something. (Will, on the other hand, would take things in a calm and relaxed manner, not nearly as smiley and happy-go-go as Rafael.) Because of this, it's sometimes difficult to determine his actual feelings. To symbolize his undying passion for treasure-hunting, Rafael has a tattooed azure "X" across his left cheek. He admires pirates and envies their nutty adventures, and even longed to become one as a child. Unfortunately, Rafael tends to be extremely cautious, even as an assassin, and avoids risks when possible; as an assassin, he works harder than any of the others in order to keep himself hidden and make the death swift. However he hopes to build on his courage and boldness so that he may one day enjoy adventuring and, maybe, treasure-hunting. One pirate trait that has rubbed off on him throughout the years is persistence. is also a slight worry-wart and will blow things out of proportion at times, though not often. As jolly and energetic as he is the majority of the time, Rafael loves to nap. He has at least one set nap time (at 1600) that he refuses to miss; they generally last about an hour or so. Unlike his brother Dante, Rafael is extremely loyal to friendship and will do whatever he can to save his friends when they're in danger. 'Fighting Style' Rafael fights from a distance, making use of his hand-crafted "jingle bombs" and "jingle smokes" - diminutive bells of different sizes and textures that explode into flames or a mass of smoke. One slightly large bell is enough to set an entire school on fire. Like most other assassins, he weilds a pocket knife in his waist pouch (which contains all of his bells and bombs) and only uses it for hand to hand combat, or if he needs to make a swift and speedy kill. 'Death' Rafael is technically the second major character to die in Dancing Fate (following Terra). However, because of his interaction with the Holy Necklace Sapph, his immediate conversion to a demon was delayed and he did not lose his sanity, as do all the other demon converts. His second death took place at the Medical Tower Placir, when Charade (who everyone there believed to still be infected) made her arrival. Rafael forced everyone else to evacuate the tower and, too weakened to join them, exploded it before Charade could get to and kill everyone. Relationships 'Dante Swallows' words words words 'Alice Young' Major crush on Alice. 'Chrono Young' words words words 'Mariah Ardis' words words words Statistics *Power: 3/10 *Defense: 9/10 *Speed: 9/10 *Accuracy: 5/10 *Dodge: 7/10 *Stamina: 8/10 Trivia *Created 16 July 2008. *He has the same birthday as Chrono and Alice, older than both of them by mere minutes. *Rafael can't miss his 16:00 naptime or he goes grumpy. *He possesses amazing eyesight. Gallery Rafael.png Rafael - naw brah.png Rafael - love.png Rafael outfit.png